The Odd Necromancer
by BookMaster27
Summary: When Nico accidentally shadow travels to Skulduggery and Valkyrie, what are they're reactions to each other? Suck at summaries, after HoO and Dying of the light. Just a one shot people! T because I'm paranoid.
The odd Necromancer

 **Hi guys!**

 **So uh, some of you guys know me as MrFlexzone123 and so you know that I did quite a lot of unfinished stories. I sincerely say, sorry.**

 **I hope as BookMaster27 I can do better stories _and_ finish them. If you don't know what I'm talking about then forget it and read from here:**

 **So, Hey!**

 **This is my Skulduggery and Percy Jackson crossover. Just so you know, it's a one-shot. Set after HoO and Dying of the light.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Skulduggery Pleasant, it's Derek and stupid Rick.**

Somewhere in Ireland

Skulduggery and Valkyrie were having a wonderful day of fighting a gang of idiotic sorcerers whom decided that they wanted flair about their magic in some abandoned theatre. Why was it always theatres? Valkyrie let her fist connect with one dummy who had been trying to make a flame at the back for _five minutes._ It was getting annoying. She then shot a batch of white lightning at another guy. Skulduggery punched the last one to the floor.

Then _he_ shadow-walked in.

He was a Necromancer, it was obvious. It wasn't the fact that he shadow-walked in, or the black clothes, or the skull on his shirt, Or the silver skull ring, It was that aura of pure darkness and _death_ that just radiated off him. Hell, he could have appeared in beach clothes and flip-flops and Valkyrie would have still put him down as one. The strange thing about him, Where was his object of power? Valkyrie considered his ring, but the objects where typically black. He blinked, as if trying to regain his bearings. Bewilderment was spread all over his face. Then he looked at Skulduggery and a look of shock then anger took over his face. Skulduggery tilted his head.

"Are you having a spasm?" He asked. The boy's eyebrows furrowed."Your face doesn't seem to know what expression it wants to wear. Me, I just go for smiling-"

"Skeleton. Who are you?" He snarled. Skulduggery nodded his head.

"I am Detective Inspector Me." He announced, puffing up his chest. The boy curled his lip.

"I've got no time for games!" He shouted, and brought out a black sword and ran at Skulduggery. Ah-ha. So that was his weapon. Skulduggery seemed taken back, as it took him three seconds to react. He snapped his hand out, bringing out a column of air that sent the boy tumbling on the floor. Skulduggery brought out his gun, and for that moment Valkyrie _really_ wished she had her shock stick. She let her hand sparkle with lightning instead. Then out of the blue, four skeletons in bronze armour erupted from the ground, holding bronze swords, The boy standing behind them. Valkyrie allowed herself a little yelp.

"What the hell?" She yelled. She spoke quieter after. "Since when could Necromancers do that?" She whispered. Skulduggery shrugged.

"Maybe he's not a Necromancer." He suggested.

"Then what is he?" She asked.

"Uh... An _Odd_ Necromancer?" He guessed. Valkyrie glared at him, thenshot a blast of lightning at one of the soldiers, but he just put up his shield and deflected it. Skulduggery pulled out his gun and shot them three times, but the bullets made no damage. He sighed, (which was weird for a skeleton) and snapped his hands out, sending skeletons flying and hitting them with skeletal hands of his own. For a few moments, Valkyrie stood there in awe. _Sure,_ She loved her new power. Making shields, looking at people's magic, shooting white lightning... it was all really cool. But every now and then, she wished she was still an Elemental.

She ran at the skeletons hitting and judo-flipping anything that came close. She noticed, though, that much more than four had burst through. She kicked out, taking out a skeleton's shield along his arm. She shot more lightning and the skeleton crumbled to dust. Another skeleton tried to hit her with his shield but she caught him and used his own momentum against him, flinging him into the group of skeletons. Suddenly, the earth shook, causing Valkyrie to fall. Before Valkyrie could register anything, skeletal hands trapped her in place.

"Valkyrie!" Skulduggery cried out, running towards her. Soon, skeletal hands grappled him down to the floor too.

"My Earth manipulation isn't nearly as good as Hazel's, but it's enough for you." He muttered. Who the heck was Hazel?, Valkyrie thought. "Uh, Will! You and your stupid power boost medicine! Now I can't shadow travel-"

"Shadow walk." Skulduggery interrupted. "Look, I don't know what kind of Necromancer you are, but-"

"What the Hades are you talking about? Who are you? Truthfully, this time." the boy put more force in his words and at the mention of _Hades,_ Skulduggery's skull swayed, as if in a trance.

"My name is Skulduggery Pleasant." He said. The boy nodded, as if satisfied with that answer.

"I saw you controlling air. Are you a son of Zeus or Jupiter? How did you die?" He questioned, glaring into his skull as if he could see inside Skulduggery's mind. As he asked those questions, Valkyrie's head filled up with possibilities. _Zeus or Jupiter, Controlling the dead, Shadow travel, What the Hades..._ A theory started to build up in her head, but she dismissed it. The only gods she knew of were the Faceless Ones and the God her family prayed to every Sunday at Church. Still, if so, she would have to make sure her Greek myths were on point.

"Neither, sire." Skulduggery said, and Valkyrie fought the urge to snigger. When they got out of this, she would mock him forever for calling a kid _sire_. Assuming they got out of this. " I am a sorcerer, An Elemental and sometimes Necromancer. I died when my enemy, Nefrian Serpine, murdered me after he murdered my family. I have been alive for some time now and work at the Irish magic Sanctuary."

"Skulduggery, what are you _doing_?" Valkyrie whipped her head to the boy. "Who are you? What are you doing to my friend?" The boy looked at her with sympathy or even pity. Skulduggery simply put his head up and turned to Valkyrie.

"Valkyrie, He is the Ghost King. The son of the lord of the Underworld." He answered, his voice no longer rich nor velvety but blank, emotionless.

"I'm Nico Di Angelo. I accidentally ended up here but... your 'friend', he's dead. You think he's can help you but..." Nico trailed off. "When I was younger, I realised something. The dead can only take as much as you give them. Apart from that, they're nothing. Who are you?" He asked Skulduggery.

"I am no-one. A spirit, no different from any other." he answered. Valkyrie felt as if her heart was breaking in two. The strongest man she knew, reduced to nothing.

"Who are you?" Nico asked again. Skulduggery made some incomprehensible chattering noises. He slowly started to sink into the earth.

Valkyrie snapped.

The three skeletons holding her down burst into into dust, white lightning flickering in the air. She destroyed the ones holding Skulduggery down as well, although that didn't stop his sinking. She mustered her strength and let Nico feel her wrath. He dodged most of them, but some hit him and sent him rolling across the floor. He hissed angrily.

"Stop it, whatever you're doing to my friend, STOP IT!" Valkyrie yelled. Nico gasped and Skulduggery stopped sinking.

"I am Skulduggery Pleasant. I am Skulduggery Pleasant." She heard him chant but most of her attention was focused on Nico. He was groaning and swearing on the floor. She didn't even notice her partner stumble towards her until he put a hand on her shoulder. They walked towards Nico. Valkyrie heard the _clink!_ Of Skulduggery's gun.

"You better start giving us answers, young man. Because you've kinda got me pissed." Skulduggery said.

"You- really- wanna- know- who- has- the upper hand?" Nico groaned. Skulduggery laughed.

"I think it's u-"

A shock wave of black energy expanded from him, going through Skulduggery and Valkyrie. No physical pain was really done but grief, fear and sadness overloaded their minds. They almost passed out. Valkyrie blinked, black spots dancing in her eyes. She had no doubt that those emotions had came from Nico directly. All those feelings... he had weaponized them. Valkyrie walked up to him but Skulduggery stopped her. He nodded his head as if to say, _I got this_.

"The Greek gods, where you come from, they're real. A-a-and.. you. You're the son of Hades, aren't you? The god of the Underworld and the dead. That's why you had that affect over me. That's why you thought I should die, properly. You don't understand our world and we don't understand yours." Skulduggery said. Nico didn't even bother to deny it.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

"Look, it's fine. We already have our gods, and they're enough trouble. I won't tell if you won't tell." Nico nodded his head in agreement.

"Fine. I won't try to find your world if you won't try to find ours. Trust me, you wouldn't want to." He said. "Swear it on the River Styx though." Skulduggery tilted his head.

"I-I swear by the River Styx I will not try to find your world?" Skulduggery tried. Thunder boomed outside. "Uh. So Melodramatic." Nico nodded his head in acceptance. Valkyrie helped with his wounds before he got ready to leave.

"Farewell, Skulduggery and Valkyrie. I hope I never see you again." Nico waved, then the shadows folded around him and he disappeared. Valkyrie walked back, trying to go through what just happened again. She tripped on one body lying there, unconscious.

"Huh," said Skulduggery, "I forgot about those guys."

 **And that's it!**

 **Did you like it?**

 **Please review, follow, favourite, the works!**

 **No super harsh comments just constructive criticism**

 **~BookMaster27**


End file.
